Queen of the Undead
by SenshiCrystal
Summary: Chapter 2 up! An unusual union between a Hellsing and a vampire... A human child by the name of Seras... Blood spilled so she can take her rightful place... A SxA story!
1. Chapter 1

_+ Queen of the Undead +_

by SenshiCrystal

"So it begins…"

Chapter: 1

First chapter in I have no idea how many chapters. Enjoy, cry, scream or just run away!

Author comments are at the bottom if you feel bored…

Pairings: AluxSeras in the far future, I just need to get there first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Alucard or Seras Victoria. If I did I would have had them together on the first episode. These characters belong to Kohta Hirano and Studio GONZO.

The Hellsing manor stood proud among the decaying city of London. No longer the splendor of the old British Empire, London was nothing but a feeding ground for those unlucky souls that walk upon it. The city itself was conceived by minds that worked in small numbers, for it had narrow houses painted in dull colors and cluttered streets. People in the daylight shoved each other in their haste to fulfill their pointless tasks, while carriages searched for another fool who would pay an extortion amount for a moment of gloating. For you see those on carriages are considered of "breed" and look down on commoners that use their own means to get around. How typical of the so called aristocrats… But my friends the night brings such beautiful change. This place of frivolous humans becomes the battlefield for Satan's most beloved creatures. Vampires. And who best to fight them than a Hellsing? History says this fearless fighter was among the ones chosen by God himself to serve him but now I beg to differ. This disgust does not come lightly for his holy mission has already become tainted. On the contrary to past beliefs the fool still fights the undead but he _dares_ to take them in. Even worst is accepting one in your life. And this my friend is when our story unfolds, the most unlikely a place you would see a damned one in…

The old manor protested against the strong winds outside. The force of them made what little vegetation on the grounds existed to enroot. Not one street lamp outside was on and what little light came from the full moon, the color of blood, was unable to penetrate the grounds. But some sounds could be heard, as maids quickly ran from one side to the other like workers. Carrying hot towels and bowls of hot water these robots all seemed to go to one room. The room is question was located in the furthest corned of this mansion, almost as if it wanted to be hidden from the outside world. Devoid of any decoration or color the room held but a simple bed. On this bed one at first would not notice anyone but on a closer look and a little bit of Hellsing intuition you would see a woman. Not an ordinary woman as you could tell from her ghostly pale skin and unnatural blue eyes that seemed to speak of past times. But she was not smirking as you would expect from someone of her class as her body convulsed and her screams scared the maids as they tried to keep her quiet. But the woman would not help as commands for "Push" where drilled into her head. But a simple look across her room to the figure looming on the other side was enough convincing to make her think otherwise. It was better to do as they say than be slaughtered at his hands. And so as hard as her weaken body would allow her she pushed until a cry erupted from an unknown source. Supported by the hands of the maids she propped herself on her hands for a better look and was quite shocked by what greeted her. A child, a _living _child. Not an undead like her kind, or a damned one at that but a breathing human child and a _girl_ no less. Complete loss settled itself in her conscious as she fell back to her bed with a flutter of sheets. She could not possibly believe this had come to pass. It was meant to be impossible! No Queen, yet alone a vampire one like her was capable of breading a child and at that a human one. But the little child was well alive as it was placed in its mother's hands and as she looked down her eyes filled with wonder. This _mere_ child radiated an aura of power that she had never witness in her 3000 years of ruling! Great things could be accomplished with such power but why had fate chosen her to be a human? There were so weak with their emotions. Never ready to sacrifice for a greater good. But she knew what sacrifices meant and the first one would be the hardest.

No longer interested with the child the pale woman regarded the figure that had yet to acknowledge her. He was tall for sure as only he could reach the windows. As he gently opened it one would notice his silver hair and eyes as the breeze gently touched his face. His broad shoulders and grey suit reminded her of one of those old knights. And the stiff expression he always wore near left him even when she spoke.

"Hellsing please come closer. I have a last request for you my friend." Her quiet yet almost royal like tone woke him from his musings.

"You startled me Lilith." He replied in his usual monotone.

"I would think I would not affect you so, oh great Hellsing…" she smirked as she looked him in the eye.

"But you see this child…" she continued "You have to protect her. Do not let her become one of my kind for she then will be condemned to the same fate as I. And what little humanity I still possess will not let me place that burden upon her even when she is _human_…"

"I want her to grow up loved and sheltered from this cruel world. Let her experience what you call growing up in this wrenched world. But please let it be away from this!"

"I never truly thought this would happen Abraham…" she muttered to herself as she scanned the small room to distract her thoughts.

_Why had they chosen such a bare room? Would they think her kind was not use to comfort? Always you place so little respect in us Abraham…_

"Neither did I. You see I only accepted this arrangement in hopes of helping us. To hopefully balance the odds in our favor."

"But he still remains as powerful as before and I fear this is not enough. This union might not even put a stop to that _monster_."

"Ah Abraham my friend do not loose what little fate you have in our kind and their blood. This time we won't let you down. We will be able to protect them."

"Such words do not settle this old man's heart. My worries will still remain. But I will do as you ask of me Lilith. She will grow up besides me and Integra and I will guard her as long as I live."

"My thanks my friend. Please tell Integra that to me she wasn't at fault and that she has my respect and loyalty. Don't let her play anymore havoc!"

"I hope she grows up to be like you" she smiled faintly as she said these words. One could even possibly detect a few sparkles of fondness appearing in her blue eyes.

"Now please take her Hellsing. The maids have left long ago and I have little patience."

Slowly Lilith moved the little bundle that was in her arms and gave it to Hellsing. He looked mutely at the child but accepted it nevertheless. He would be true to his word and protect the child for she might be their last chance. A desperate one at that but perhaps their strongest. He strode out the room in powerful steps sparing but a glace at the woman on the bed and slowly closed the door.

What greeted him on the other side was a usual sight. His child, Integra Wingates Hellsing was sitting on the floor perched on some books trying as she might to listen to what was happening inside. She had an empty glass in one hand that was against the wall and her ear against it. Thus she failed to notice his gaze as she tried to hide the incrimination evidence.

"So Papa… what brings you here?" she laughed as she tried to conceal her dread at being caught.

"Just wanted to show you your new sister. Her name is… Seras… Seras Victoria." He lowered his arms so they were leveled with his daughter's gaze. She got up and stood on her tiptoes as she tried to look at what was in his hands.

"She's… she's so small! How am I suppose to play with her?" the barely 8 year old child asked as her hand came to touch Sera's little hand. She toyed with it a little bit until it went around the baby's body as if trying to hug her.

Abraham Van Hellsing smiled fondly at his daughter. She was such a curious child, always out to cause mischief on his staff. Yet she remained strong with a smile always on her face. He hoped that she would never loose that side of her.

"Wing she won't be this small forever." He chuckled. "She'll grow up fast enough and them you'll be a big sister. You'll be able to play with her and show her all your hiding places. I do hope she doesn't destroy all my plates like her sister did." He smiled at his daughter's flustered face.

"But Papa that was a mistake! Walter did it!" she almost screamed as she ran around her father.

"Of course, of course. But anyways Wing lets go, we have a room to choose for you little baby sister! Pink sounds alright?"

As the two figures departed from the hall where there once stood, both failed to notice a black mist form near the previous door. It appeared to try and seek an entrance to that room but failed as each attempt didn't bring it any closer. It was as if it wasn't allowed passage to the woman who lay on the bed on the other side.

_Do not dare and defy me Queen. Your rotted corpse is weak._ The voice in the mist seemed to echo this behind the door as it slowly retired back to its sanctuary. He would have his opportunity later.

_+ Dream +_

_Her body weighted a ton. How was that possible, wasn't she in her own bed? And that voice? Had she not asked for silence from those dam humans…? Annoyed beyond words she opened her eyes intend on tearing their limbs apart. But what greeted her on the other side was a terrifying sight. Nothing. Total darkness surrounded her from every possible direction to the point she couldn't even see her hands. Even her vampire eyesight didn't help her. This strange revelation did nothing to settle her already frail nerves. Hadn't she seen that room before? As she flew, if one could call this flying to look around and find an answer she was attracted to one particular point. A gun rested on the floor under a spotlight. Made of silver metal no less. She had seen that before, she was sure… but where?_

"_Enjoying ourselves? Had a look around, haven't we?" a voice from nowhere spoke._

"_See that there? It's helped me with so much bloodshed… Yet it will still have one mission…"_

"_Your plan will fail you and hopefully at my hands." One could tell a smirk would be on his face if he had one._

"_Leave now!" she screamed back in response._

_And as fast as he had been there, he was gone. Perhaps intimidated by the dark aura that had surrounded the woman with those words or maybe because he was bored… He was no longer here…_

_+ In her room +_

Lilith awoke startled by that same voice. Her body was once again covered in sweat this time not due to her labor but that restless dream. _He _had the audacity to invade her dream! She screamed to herself. This would not be tolerated again. But her body was so weak she could barely keep her barrier up. Giving birth had been her sentence and she knew soon her death would follow. She couldn't leave now, not before she was true to her words. _Do not loose the fate you have in our kind and their blood._ She had said those same words to Hellsing and she would make him believe. As fast as she possibly could, and that was at a grueling slow speed to her she sat up in her makeshift bed. Their sheets were no longer their pristine white but now a dark shade of red indicating the blood had coagulated. But she wasn't interested in that as she tried to stand on her feet. How she missed disappearing or shape-shifting. But being as weak as she was that was suicide and she had yet to complete a last task. Finally standing she called upon the remaining powers that resided within her and faded through the floor. Slowly at first due to her poor condition them slightly faster she reached her destination after 4 floors- The Hellsing cellar. It reeked of old and potent magic even after centuries of disuse. The importance was that it served their purpose and would fulfill hers. She descended the hall passing unlocked doors that she spared but a glance. Her destination was at the end of the long corridor, a massive looking door. It appeared unaffected by time as the door stood proud it all its glory. Lilith approached this same door and touched its wooden surface tracing a shape making a faint but clear symbol appear- the Hellsing symbol. It appeared in all its horror a 6 pointed star with the words "Hells Gate Arrested and Shine Heaven Now". _You're so melodramatic Abraham. Trying to strike fear in your opponents._ She thought to herself, but now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. She pushed the same door reveling what she was looking for. A small altar stood in the middle of the same Hellsing symbol etched on the door, but this time it was on the floor. She ran as fast to her decaying body would allow her to that same altar. Looking at it she though where should I start. _Maybe by the altar… _She proceeded to approach it and removed her knives from her hip where they were concealed. _Convenient yet well hid. It would serve the purpose. _She would do this now and hopefully amend their mistake.

"I call forth the powers granted to me by my birth! I, Lilith Queen of the Dammed give my blood to this seal. May it help bind the monster that sleeps within it!" She screamed at the top of her lunges as she tried to cut her wrists so the blood would flow.

But… she never had the chance as two black tendrils stopped her dead in her tracks. Their pulled at her twisting and breaking her arms with a loud crack. She gasped more out of surprise than pain as she turned around to be faced with her worst fear. The monster, Alucard had appeared in the room at the worst moment.

"Did I not warm you no class filth… Do not continue to bother me!" it spoke it a dark voice making the walls vibrate with the power behind his voice.

"Don't you dare call me that! You're not half of what we are. You're just a monster, condemned to be a No Life King for all eternity. I pity your kind. Satan should have long ago destroyed you but he was too merciful." She replied while staring him directly in his many eyes.

_She was a Queen for Lucifer's sake!_

Alucard's smirk only grew wider. This Queen was indeed true to her kindred; even now she still regarded him with hatred. She was a Queen of the Dammed and for that she would have a quick death, hopefully a very painful one just for his amusement.

"The child lives does it not?" his smirk once again becoming even wider as his eyes popped out of their socket and they looked at her.

"What? You speak of nonsense." Her smiled faulted.

"It does not trouble me; I'll have her just the same. Like mother, like daughter…"

He approached Lilith at an incredible speed surprising even her. But it was too late to react as he descended on her throat and drank from her blood. She was shocked; she had been so close to helping everyone. And now she had failed! Her eyes fluttered close as images from her past showed themselves in her mind. Her birth, her meeting with Hellsing, their agreement and the young Integra. She tried her best to pull away but it was hopeless with broken arms; and as her life was draining away she said but three words. _Accept my blood._

Let it be said that fate has a twisted sense of humor. It allows such nightmares to be let loose yet it chooses the most critical moment to let a miracle happen. _Toss a bone at the dying dog…_

As a single trop of her blood landed on the seal from his careless hurry she knew there was hope. Even God smiled on his damned creatures. Satisfied from his meal Alucard let her limp body fall on the seal empty of all blood. The symbol then flared to life with her last words. It had accepted the blood. She had finally fulfilled a promise to Hellsing.

"This has just become more interesting…" Alucard spoke as he disappeared to where he came from.

… to be continued …

Author Notes:

My dear Lucifer finally! I didn't think I would be able to finish it but here it is nevertheless… My first Hellsing fanfiction and actually my first work in years. I assure you it must be as bad as it was something like 5 years ago xD But 3000 words for a first chapter is GREAT:D So you must all have some questions… What's this relationship between Hellsing and Lilith? Who is she truly? And why has this become more interesting?

Not a word will come out from my lips You'll have to guess…

Anyways the usual applies; review and I'll add more chapters. Writers don't only work on coffee…


	2. Chapter 2

_+ Queen of the Undead +_  
by SenshiCrystal

"Shouldn't have been there…"  
Chapter: 2

My second chapter! I'm sorry for the almost 1 week between chapters but I got involved in other things… you know how it goes so there's no need to explain :P Author comments and thanks can be found at the end of the chapter. I hate to bore you right at the beginning of the chapter…

Any coincidence with the manga is fate playing a trick with your mind. I haven't read the manga ;;

Pairings: AluxSeras in the far future, I just need to get there first. You know start with her childhood and develop the story from there. There's nothing like some good character development…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Alucard or Seras Victoria. If I did I would have had them together on the first episode. These characters belong to Kohta Hirano and Studio GONZO.

After 5 long years nothing had changed in the Hellsing manor. Outside the city remained as unpleasant as before but now it had a new threat- Tourists. It's quite unthinkable why other humans would consider infecting themselves with this plague in other cities but… I never did say humans were very intelligent… How I long to see this city ruled by vampires and their kindred. But dreams are but a figment of our imagination and we simply cannot make them true. So we plunge in our little fantasies and let the world go by. Of course one can maintain the hope that maybe… just maybe we can make our own dreams come true. Such misconception! That's it's a shame to shatter your little make-believe. Like the little girl that once sought to keep her dream to herself, you'll learn that you can't always have want you want. Make the _first _sacrifice and then perhaps something might come true…

_+ 5 years later +_

"We… hmm… shouldn't be doing this!" a little voice barely heard by the person beside her tried to reason with her sister.

She was so young, just turned 5 that a good mother would wonder what her child was doing out so late in a place like this. But this girl had no mother and so she knew no _sane _person to tell her otherwise. Even her older sister didn't seem fazed by their surroundings or lack of planning. Who would even consider being caught in the Hellsing cellar of all places? With a dozen troops outside literally trained to _kill_ and a living Hellsing member above you would have to be mad… Then Integra Wingates Hellsing was mad!

"Shhh I told you we're just here for a little visit. I mean what harm can come to us? It's my own home after all!" she tried to reassure both to herself and her sister.

Integra Hellsing had turned out just like her father. Except I don't think you would see a Hellsing sneaking around his own home… She was of small height although not nearly as tall as her father yet, her figure still proved its purpose by imposing great respect. Her silver hair or platinum as she claimed reached her waist and her blue eyes would flicker with love when she looked upon her younger sibling. Only at the age of 13 one would question the 5 year different between the two young Hellsing's. What had caused this great gap? The bold ones would claim Romania and Abraham's time spent there while the innocent ones would say adoption… But to Intergra, Wing to her family nothing of that mattered. She was a big sister after all and she would take care of Seras Victoria Hellsing forever. _Or perhaps maybe not…_

"I mean I just want to check out the cellar. Haven't you heard those spooky stories from Walter? Wouldn't it be fun to have a look?" she asked little Seras that was behind her clutching her sister for dear life.

"I want to go back to Daddy! He'll stop the bad place from hurting me…"

"Seras you have your big sister. I'm ten times better than Papa, remember? Who spoiled our last teacher's meeting? Who caused Walter to go all red in the face? Come on you can trust me."

"Alright if you say so…" replied Seras.

No longer afraid Seras followed her sister down the flight of stairs that led to the dreaded cellar. She had only heard of it from her sister and Walter but she was a little bit curious. Why hadn't she ever been here? _She was a big girl! Daddy said she was good at taking care of herself._

The old place hadn't changed much in 5 years. Still looking as if it would collapse at any given moment the place could still reek for old magic. Even the looming door that had once been witness to past events still stood proud in all its glory.

As the two girls approached you wouldn't notice anything odd now would you? Why was this door open while all the others were closed? What was that smell?

"Wait here a second Seras I need to push the door all the way… Stay behind me."

Her first intention was to nearly look around, maybe reach the end of the hallway not go inside a room. But this simple door had attracted her, pulling at her mind like a lovers caress. It seemed to beg to be open, to come inside and view its splendors… And she would do just that as she inched her hand forward pushing… Feeling as if she was in a dream state Integra could swear she could hear a voice whispering at her…

"_Come inside my master… Unlock me and I'll grant you what you desire…"_

"_Don't you want to protect your sister?" the voice chuckled. "It's only a door away."_

She had almost opened the door full way but a loud voice awoke her from her trance.

"Miss Integra Wingates Hellsing! Young lady have I not told you NOT to go near this place. This is unacceptable. Follow me and we'll speak to your Father." Walter, the oldest Hellsing butler in service demanded from the entry to the cellar.

"And to think you would bring your sister here!" the two walked with the young Seras trailing behind to the study that was the current residence to Abraham Hellsing.

_+ Meanwhile +_

"I was almost there dam it! Just a little bit more and that insolent child would have been mine! Such an easy little thing to manipulate… what fun she'll be!" Alucard replied while disappearing once again to his prison.

_+ Back to Hellsing +_

"Have I not specifically told you Integra that you are not to approach the cellar? It's off-limits and I had asked you to obey that as my only request. And you disobeyed me!"

"How could you bring your sister into this? She's only 5! 5! And you bring her into your little adventures…" Abraham Hellsing the oldest living Hellsing shouted at his daughter.

"But Papa… it was just for a little bit of fun. Nothing would happen…" Integra tried as she might in her defense… But things looked hopeless…

"It's hopeless Integra, I can do only but one thing. Walter prepare Seras's bangs. The two of us will be leaving for the country."

"Daddy, Papa please… don't take Seras away! She's my sister and my only friend. I don't want to be left alone!"

"Consequence must be faced for your actions. Remember the first sacrifice is always the hardest…"

"Papa I hate you!" Integra ran from the study not out of hurt but anger. She was angry at her Father and his ludicrous punishment. He would not take Seras away from her. She was her sister and family always stays together.

"Wing!" cried a young Seras as she saw her only sister disappear from the scene. She desperately wanted to comfort her sister but a word from her Father told her otherwise. She silently nodded as she was asked to go into her room.

"Was that extreme measure really necessary Master Hellsing? I stopped the child before she entered. No harm could come to young Seras." Walter tried to reason with his employer.

"My old friend if not this way then it would have been by another. I can feel the storm brewing and I might just not be there to stop it. Remember I have to keep my promise to her."

"You truly do miss her don't you Master Hellsing? Even being what she was…" asked Walter

"She always was a feisty one that woman. Plenty of character in her even when I met her for the first time. Would you believe it we fought? And it came to a draw! Me the great Hellsing against the Queen of the Undead! Crazy I tell you." He continued "And Seras looks so much like her. She has those unnatural blues eyes and blonde hair. She's a spiting image of her mother. But then I can see the hidden Hellsing strength in her…"

"But anyways my friend enough of this, please go and help my daughter pack." Abraham requested.

"As you wish Master Hellsing."

_+ In Integra's Room +_

_How dare he? How could he go away to the country and leave me behind? How could he take my sister away from me? It was a small mistake, just a little fun… After all it's just a stinky old cellar… But I just can't let her go can I? Maybe I'm just being overprotective of Seras but she's my sister. The only other connection to family that I have other than her is Father but even he has been acting strange since the incident 5 years ago. I could apologize to Papa then maybe he'll let me go as well! Both of us could terrorize the neighbors…_

"Since when has a Hellsing apologized?" a voice from nowhere, yet it appeared to be everywhere spoke to Integra.

"Who's there? I want to know this instance!"

_I recognize this voice. Integra thought to herself. But from where? Maybe the cellar… but it was just me and Seras and then Walter. I mean there wasn't anyone there was there?_

"You have a sharp mind little one for a human. Most wouldn't have made that connection under my mind's influence down at the cellar. I suppose maybe I didn't erase all the evidence. But not to worry I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary I come baring my services to you… _Master_."

"Master? You've called me that before haven't you? Why do you call me that? And show yourself I don't like talking to air."

"Because that is what you are my _Master_. I'm here to help you as you wished when you almost opened that door. A pity Walter interrupted us, yes?" Alucard stepped out from the shadows.

_He looks so strange! I've never seen clothes like that in such a shade of deep red. And he's so tall, I mean taller than Papa! What's with the …hmmm… glasses? Or are those sunglasses?_

"Let us not worry about my attire now… We don't have that much time do we? She's leaving today to the country from what I've seen."

"You mean Seras? Can you help me? I have to stop them from leaving without me! I want to go as well with my sister and Papa."

"Order accepted Master. Follow me and I'll make your wish happen. But first I have a token of my servitude to you Master. A weapon of my choice for the _new _Hellsing." Alucard approached his new Master and handed her an object wrapped in old clothe.

"A gun? Why give me a silver gun?" Integra enquired.

"That's something special for you Master. Let us leave now I first do need your help. The door still needs to be fully open. But I can't accompany you as you see me now. My binds still limit my existence."

_She's such a gullible child, so easy to weave into my new play toy. What fun it will be._

Integra once again took that all familiar path to the Hellsing cellar. But this time there was no Walter or Seras to stop her. All the inhabitants of the manor were too busy to notice her departure and thus this mistake wasn't stopped…

"When you see the altar you must say a few words and I shall be let free to assist you Master. That's all I request of you." Alucard whispered to Integra as she pushed the door wide open.

"Repeat the words Thought My Blood The Prison Is Open. That's all it takes."

She repeated those preordained words that would change the very foundations that were the Hellsings. Never again would it be the same… even the house started to shake at the mere though of such a disaster. The room became dark, colder as finally the No Life King Alucard was set free from his prison. Decades after his capture at the hands of Abraham Hellsing he was set loose irony or ironies by _another _Hellsing.

"He comes master!"

_+ Meanwhile +_

"Master Hellsing the house looks to be under attack! Should we proceed with our back-up plan?" asked Waster as he came rushing in to the Study.

"Blast it! He's been set loose Walter. How! Take Seras away as fast as you can. I'm not going to let him have her. Where's Integra? Where is she! The beast won't touch her as well!"

"I'm going to try the dungeon and give you as much time as I can. Maybe these old bones still have something in them… Go NOW!" he roared.

Abraham Hellsing was indent on stopping Alucard, if not now what had his training been for? He only looked back to say a goodbye as he dashed to the cellar.

"And farewell Sir Walter." He screamed back as he increased his pace to reach the dungeon before this catastrophe turned out even worst. But sometimes even the best soldier isn't prepared for a sight like his. Human hearts can only live that much before they cease to beat and pump blood. And this was an occasion for just that. In all the years of working he would never think his own daughter could set loose Alucard! _Yes maybe she had been tricked! _He though to himself. My daughter would have no reason to call upon Alucard the No Life King.

"Integra what are you doing here? It's too dangerous Wing. Leave as fast as you can and don't look back. I'll take care of this monster."

"I will not Father. Not until you give me back Seras!" holding up the same gun Alucard had given her she pointed it with shaking hands at her Father.

"Integra, Wing what are you doing with a weapon like that? Shh… give it back to me. Nothing will happen to Seras or you. I love you all so dearly."

"No Father, Alucard is going to help me get her back"

"He won't trust me." He looked directly into the smirking face of Alucard "Alucard I command you to take that weapon away from my daughter! Help us!"

"I cannot hurt a _Hellsing_ remember? Your silly binds made it so. But it doesn't seen like she needs help, does she? She's quite capable on her own…" he laughed.

Hellsing ignored the outburst of his slave. He was more interested in his daughter and that weapon she was pointing at him. Slowly as not to scare her he approached Integra trying to take the gun away. Sometimes even the best course of action isn't the easiest. As he tried he was not prepared to hear a gun shoot that hit him directly in the stomach. His daughter had accidentally shot him when he had touched the gun. _How cruel can fate be…_

"Daddy! NO! Oh my god I'm so sorry! Please... please don't die! It was an accident." Integra said as she cradled her Father's body to hers. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just to scare him! We were meant to go to the country together.

"Shhh my precious Integra Wingates Hellsing. It wasn't your fault Wing." He choked out. "Alucard as your former Master I have one last request from you. You will make her forget everything; the last 13 years won't exist to her…"

"As you command my former Master."

With those last words the great hero, fighter and father that was Abraham Hellsing died. At the young age of 13 Integra Hellsing was fatherless and faced to live the role of a Hellsing. Although no memory of the event remained with her as was seen when she claimed a robber had killed her Father, the authorities were still clueless as to where the murder weapon had gone. As for Alucard he would remain at the side of his new Master. After all he was bound to serve a Hellsing. But what about the other sister? What had happen to the young Seras Victoria?

_+ In another place +_

"What brings you here Sir Walter? It's been a few years hasn't it my good friend?" a figure dressed in jeans and a shirt asked.

"Indeed it has. But I wish it wasn't on such terrible occasions… Yet again the Hellsings have a favor to ask of you. See that little girl?" he pointed to the car seat where a sleeping Seras Victoria could be seen. "You are her new father." Walter replied.

"But… but… of course." he nodded "I understand." He took the sleeping girl that was handed to him by Walter. "Thank you Walter. My wife will be overjoyed. We have been trying to raise a family for a long time." He smiled.

"Take good care of her, she's our little royalty. And remember you don't know me!" Walter proceeded to the old card that he had taken and drove back from where he came from.

"Of course I don't." he chuckled. "Maria, darling came and see what I have here!" the figure ran quickly to his home atop a hillside.

And thus our story finally begins. The chess pieces have been put in place we just await the players…

To be continued…

Author Comments:

Finally! I really though I would never end this chapter. It looks so small in word count yet its 7 pages long… So we finally know how Hellsing died. A simple mistake from Integra? Or do you think Alucard has something to do with him? Anyways now I need to start with Seras's childhood moving on to when she meets Alucard of course. Them from there it's all new never before seen plot (feels like she's doing an ad). The usual applies; writers don't only work on coffee AND chocolate. :P

A special thanks goes to NalaravatheRed, lalalala fart, Adele McDougall, shadowbk, Randomize, Shelby, Diana Artemis Silvermoon, Demonic Silence and serenity-james17210! You make my day:D

A little bit of background info…

Abraham Hellsing- A Character that demands respect, integrity and loyalty from the people he knows. A powerful person that has built his life on his beliefs and his duty. Even so he's still let people thought his impenetrable shield, them being his two daughters Integra and Seras, Walter and perhaps even the Queen of the Undead Lilith. Ah yes their relationship is very interesting, one could even detect hints of… might it be respect? Or perhaps is it more…

Integra Wingates Hellsing- The character I've developed most in these two chapters… She's always made me think how did she become as we see her in the anime? In the first chapter I try to portray her slightly innocent for a 5 year as well as showing signs of mischief. Chapter 2 I take that side and develop it as she leads her sister to see the famous Hellsing cellar/dungeon. We can see she's very protective of her sister and cares deeply for her to the point where she'll do anything. I really do think that Integra would protect her family as well as she could like she does with her organization and her troops.


End file.
